Birthday Memories For Hermione
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: keeptheotherone has really inspired me with her Weasley family stories, so I banged out this and another fic back-to-back! This one is inspired by the fic Growing Up With Gin-Gin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

For most of his life, Harry Potter had enjoyed the quiet. Preferred it, even. When Vernon or Petunia weren't screaming at him, it had been Dudley and his mates constantly tormenting him with verbal barbs. And though he had developed well his skills in tuning out Ron and Hermione's bickering, sometimes the best times were when he could be alone with his thoughts.

But this - this was one moment of white noise that Harry didn't mind. The garden in front of the Burrow was lit with candles and streamers. All around him, as Harry leaned against the open window leading to the kitchen, the 12 Weasley grandchildren (and Teddy Lupin) ran around laughing and shrieking. The adults were gathered in small groups, chatting and murmuring in low tones. After years of ingrained practice, Harry started a mental roll call in his head, like a border collie on steroids. 13... 22... 24. Only two missing, and they would be here any moment.

Harry raised his eyes heavenward. "Oi! George! Any sign of them?"

His brother-in-law didn't answer. Instead, it was a crop of red hair that looked uncannily similar to Ron's that poked over the edge of the rooftop. "Nothing yet, Uncle Harry! I've got Weasley's Magically Extended Sneakoscope! It can see up to two miles out!"

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Hughie. Holler if you see anyone coming."

Hugo, his nephew, pouted. "What did Mummy tell you about calling me Hughie?"

"Nothing," Harry smirked. "I only stayed at the hospital all night waiting for you... held you first cause your Mum was too whacked out on drugs..."

The guilt trip worked. "OK, OK, fine! You and Mummy have nickname privileges, but that's it!"

"Sure thing... Hughie," Teddy called up as he sprinted past Harry, Louis and Fred II hot on his tail.

"OI!"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"You want some violins with that drama?" Angelina, who had overheard the entire conversation, sauntered over with a plate and handed it to him.

"Nah, just some pumpkin pasties if you have 'em, thanks, Ange. And if you think that's bad, you should hear how Hermione gets with him: _'I only bathed and changed and nursed you... my baby boy!_ '" in a pretty good imitation of his sister-in-law.

"Shut it!" came a voice from the roof.

"You shut it, and keep a lookout for your mother!" Harry threw back, trying to sound stern but failing.

Angelina ignored the banter, turning her head to survey the sprawling scene. "How are we gonna get rid of all this?"

"Concealment Charm, as soon as Hugo gives the signal. Then, when the jig is up, we just switch it back again."

"THEY'RE COMING!" Hugo suddenly bellowed from the rooftop. "Uncle George, tell them!"

"We heard you!" Harry called up. Then, sticking two fingers between his lips, he blew a loud whistle. "OK, everyone, huddle up! Hermione and Gin are almost here!"

There was a scramble as the kids tried to get in formation. Harry maintained his best Quidditch Captain voice. "I want roll call in three, two, one! Sound off!"

"Bill."

"Charlie."

"Percy." And on and on it went.

"All right, all right, I know the rest of you are here, now shut up," Harry waved his hand dismissively.

"Dad!"

"What is it, Al?"

"We're supposed to be hiding. Like, now!"

"Shit! OK, everyone, fall inside!"

"Cut the Auror crap, Potter! You're not General Patton!" Charlie chided. Harry flipped him off, as people tried to cram through doors, grandchildren dove through open windows to get inside the Burrow. When the last relative had made it through, Harry slammed the door behind them, Concealed all the decorations, magically summoned a lawn chair and newspaper and fell into it. He just happened to glance back to the house, only to notice that Hugo and George were still stuck on the roof.

"Hughie... get down!" Harry hissed. "George, lie flat, you jackass!"

Hugo and George hit the deck. Seconds later, a familiar blue car rounded the bend and halted just beyond the gate. Harry pushed his glasses down to the bridge of his nose, pretending to read.

"I don't get why we had to take the car, Gin, Apparating's easier..." Hermione's voice wafted towards him across the lawn.

"Hey, love, we're home!" Ginny greeted to her husband.

But Hermione stopped flat, her eyes narrowing. "All right, what's going on?"

"What's what going on?" Harry asked as innocently as he could.

"You're a horrible liar, big brother," Hermione scoffed, using her pet name for Harry. "Where is everyone?"

"NOW!" Harry bellowed.

"SURPRISE!" All the Weasley gang burst through and out of the house, and the decorations re-appeared as they had been programmed to upon hearing the word. "Happy 40th Birthday!"

Hermione gasped, both hands to her mouth as she started to cry.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!" Hugo cheered, before promptly losing his balance and falling off the roof.

Ron reacted faster than Harry. "Wingardium Leviosa!" and his son floated magically to Earth. Hermione dithered over to him.

"Oh, Hughie, you scared me! What were you doing up there?"

"Keeping a lookout."

"I..." Hermione frowned, then let it go. "Oh, all right." She turned to her husband as he sidled up to her, and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, love."

Hermione beamed. "You did all this for me?"

Ron shrugged. "Harry helped."

"Oi, I did all the planning!" Harry strolled over, kissing Hermione's temple. "Happy Birthday to my children's favorite aunt."

"Favorite, hmm?" Hermione's eyes twinkled, amused.

"James will plead the Fifth. Just don't tell Audrey."

The rain gutters creaked as George swung himself down from the roof, only to be greeted by Ron walloping the earless side of his head.

"Get faster reflexes, git! My son nearly broke his neck!"

"Put it on my tab," George growled dryly. "Cheers, Hermione."

Molly Weasley's voice suddenly echoed over the lawn with Sonorous. "Will everyone please join the birthday girl so we can give her her present?"

Everyone ambled over to around the table, in front of which sat a white screen and projector. "What's all this?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"A surprise," Harry smiled, patting the space next to him so he could sit by her.

"Harry," Ron came running up to him, where Harry noticed that he was frantically scribbling on a parchment, adding some words in and crossing others out. "Can I go first?"

"No, wait your turn!"

"Not for that! I know why you put me last. It's just... my other gift is ready, and if I wait any longer, I'm gonna lose it!"

Harry smiled warmly. "Go on, get up there, prat!"

Ron bounded to the front. "I have..." he called for silence. "I have a little something extra for my beautiful wife, Hermione." He took out the parchment from the pocket of his robes and unwrapped it. He cleared his throat impressively:

" _At 10, we didn't know each other, and I never could suppose_

 _That love at first sight would consist of you saying I had dirt on my nose._

 _At 20, we were young and in love and I already knew_

 _That my life would be a joke if I didn't spend the rest of it with you._

 _At 30, we had little babies still squalling in their nappies_

 _That stank real bloody bad whenever Hughie did his..._ " Ron paused, squinted at the paper. " _Crappies_."

The grandchildren roared with laughter as Hugo's mouth fell open in indignation, spreading his arms wide. Hermione giggled.

"Oi, Ron! Who taught you how to rhyme?" some adult bellowed from the crowd.

"Sod off, Bill," Ron muttered at his brother. He finished: " _And now you're 40 and still with me, and I cannot imagine how..._ " His voice broke. " _I could love you anymore than the way I do right now!_ "

"Awwwww," everyone chorused as Hermione stood up and rushed into her husband's arms, kissing away his tears.

"That was so sweet," she murmured. "I love you so much! You came up with that just tonight?"

"What are you talking about? He worked on it all month!" Percy cracked.

"Yeah, and it was a lot better than Ginny's one to me," Harry muttered. His wife swatted his arm.

"I wrote that the day before and did a good job!"

"You were eleven," Harry deadpanned. "And a house-elf sang it to me!"

"Ooh, I wanna hear this story!" Lily squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"You most certainly will not!" Ginny scolded her daughter, turning bright red. "Tonight's about your aunt!" So saying, she stood and briskly moved besides the projector. "Now... now we all know it is Weasley tradition on special days to each give one favorite memory about the honored person. Harry magically rigged this projector to play memories we got from our Pensieves. I'll go first. Hermione, my best sister... happy birthday."

And the film began to roll.

 _The scene showed students gathered in the Room of Requirement, a column of space left between them. Ron and Hermione were in the center, as Ron whispered in her ear,_ _ **"I'll go easy on you, all right?"**_

 _ **"Thanks, Ronald,"**_ _Hermione gave an amused smile. The pair squared off, wands at the ready._

 _ **"Stupefy!"**_ _Hermione snapped. Ron was blasted backwards with a priceless, shocked look on his face, collapsing to the floor._

 _Surrounded by her girl friends, Hermione giggled flirtatiously, looking back at Ron with genuine affection as Harry helped him to his feet._

 _ **"I... I let her do that,"**_ _Ron explained._

"Sure you did!" present-day George called out.

"Shut it," Harry hissed. "My memory's next!"


	2. Chapter 2: And She Dreams She's Dancing

**Chapter 2: And She Dreams She's Dancing**

A tent now appeared on the screen. Leaning forward, Ron frowned, a little fear in his eyes. Clearly whatever memory this was, he didn't recognize it. Harry gulped, though tried not to show it. He had vacillated back and forth between his selection for weeks, unsure how his brother-in-law would react.

 _A younger Hermione sat on some steps inside the tent, sadly staring down at a wireless radio as it played some old-time dance hall music. A youthful Harry now approached her. Silently, he held out his hands and helped her to her feet. Slowly, he began to dance with her back and forth, and pretty soon, the pair were laughing and swaying around, with Hermione eventually nestling herself in Harry's arms._

Back in the present, Rose tugged on her mother's arm. "Mummy? Where's Daddy?" Hermione gently shushed her.

 _The younger versions of Harry and Hermione finally paused, Hermione raising her head off Harry's shoulder. Then, too abruptly, she was suddenly turning away and sadly walking back to her place._ The motion was too sharp, as if a frame had been skipped in the footage. Only Harry knew that the edit had been entirely intentional.

 _Young Harry sighed as he watched Hermione curl up in her bunk. Turning away, he stalked from the tent, out into the cold snow, plopping down into a folding chair. Fishing a small packet out of his pocket, he procured from it something resembling a stick. And then a flame suddenly appeared in his other hand, as he held a lighter to the cigarette._

 _ **"Ron Weasley, if I ever catch sight of your face again, I'm gonna whoop your ass! Come on, prat, help me out here; I'm running out of ideas when it comes to her."**_ _He took a long drag, and then puffed out his breath on the air, his voice now low and uncharacteristically deep. Haunting, almost, as he stared into the rapidly fading light glancing off the snowy landscape of the trees._ _ **"But you'll come back. I know... you'll come back."**_

Back in the present, Harry side-eyed his gaze to Ron, who was hunched over, his wife rubbing his spine soothingly. He slunk lower in his seat. "Knew I shouldn't've picked that one."

Ginny let out something between a laugh and an angry scoff. "Damn right you shouldn't have! I mean, really, Harry! Smoking cigarettes?! I've never seen you with a lighter in your life! Care to explain?"

"Ask Dudley in our next Christmas letter," Harry blew her off. When she didn't take the bait, he sighed. "I only smoke when I'm really stressed... about them," he waved a hand in the direction of his brother and sister-in-law. "The night Rosie was born, I blew through an entire pack."

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "In the _waiting room_?!" she almost screeched.

"No! What are you, nuts? Outside!"

"Oi! What gives, Dad? I thought you said these were happy memories!" James hollered.

"That _was_ a happy memory," Harry parried, refusing to wilt under Ginny's glare. Well, it was. A happy memory... in an unhappy context.

"Watching you get high is a happy memory?" James scoffed. "I don't know what you were on, Dad, but whatever it was, I want that shit!"

"OK, can everyone just get off the fact that I take a hit from time to time?" Harry whined, as Ginny scolded her eldest son for language. "The next memory's starting!"

* * *

 **A/N: "And she dreams she's dancing, around and around, without any cares, and her very first love is holding her close, and for a moment, she isn't scared..." ~ Rascal Flatts, _Sarabeth (Skin)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Bubble Baths and Roses

**Chapter 3: Bubble Baths and Roses**

Lily was the first one to recognize where the next memory took place.

"It's Shell Cottage! Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill's place!" There was a round of shushing from the other kids, and Teddy put his arm around her.

James peered closer as the Pensieve image came into even better focus. "OK, I'm sorry, but what part of happy memories do you lot not get?"

"Shut up!" Harry and Ron snapped at the same time.

James scowled and tried to find solidarity with his godmother. "Aunt Hermione..."

"James," she murmured. "Listen to your father." He sat back and fell silent.

"Thanks," Ginny hissed around Harry's back.

Hermione shrugged. "I am his favorite." In the light of the projector, she thought she saw her nephew smile.

 _In the memory, a young Hermione was lying in a bed, bandaged up. Ron was sitting vigil at her side, staring at her as if she might disappear any second. The door to the bedroom now creaked open and in walked a de-aged Harry, balancing two paper plates._

 _ **"Psst! Mate!"**_ _Ron barely turned his head at the peace offering._ _ **"I brought you some dinner, in case you were hungry."**_

 _Ron accepted the plate gratefully, took a bite of whatever was on it, then promptly spat it out._ _ **"Bloody hell! What's this rubbish?"**_

 _ **"What's this rubbish, he says!"**_ _Harry threw up his hands._ _ **"It's pizza. It's a Muggle food."**_ _When Ron still looked unconvinced, he practically sing-songed,_ _ **"It's Hermione's favorite."**_

 _Ron grudgingly began to wolf the pizza down, and in classic Ron fashion, talked even as he chewed._ _ **"How'd you know this was her favorite... Muggle food anyway?"**_

 _ **"If you'd stayed with us long enough, you would know,"**_ _Harry bit back. Ron reeled away, eyes wide, his chair even wobbling a little. Harry cast his eyes down._ _ **"I'm sorry, that was out of line."**_

 _ **"No,"**_ _Ron waved the apology away._ _ **"I reckon I deserved that, really."**_

 _Harry stared moodily at his plate and half-eaten pizza._ _ **"It was all we could eat, a lot of nights. The rivers had frozen over and the fish weren't biting. And you know I can't cook worth an arse."**_

 _For a second, Ron looked like he had lost the ability to speak._ _ **"Did you starve?"**_ _he suddenly demanded, fearing the answer._

 _ **"No,"**_ _Harry shook his head._ _ **"**_ _ **She**_ _ **didn't. I often snuck her extra portions when she wasn't looking. But I've gone on a lot less, when I was with the Dursleys. Even so, I've lost a bit of weight."**_ _He patted his stomach for emphasis._ _ **"Nothing beats your Mum's cooking."**_

 _Ron was still staring at Harry as if trying to peer into his very soul._ _ **"But you**_ _ **did**_ _ **cook. Or tried to."**_

 _ **"Most of the time, I did. When Hermione did cook, she was so crazy with worry for you, she let the meals burn. Eventually, I took over so that she could go lie down."**_

 _ **"With no one watching the tent?"**_ _Ron gaped; he looked almost angry._

 _ **"Hey, her charms worked well enough."**_

 _Ron softened. He had to appreciate how Harry had skirted dangerously close to the edge of starving himself to death just to keep Hermione alive._ _ **"Well... thank you. I appreciate it. If she was malnourished, who knows how much worse things could have been?"**_ _And his gaze turned back to Hermione with an absolutely lovesick and anxious expression._

 _Harry noticed, and he began to laugh._ _ **"If you could just get a look at yourself..."**_ _he chuckled._ _ **"Well, if you're so bloody sweet on her, why don't you do something about it? Why don't you go marry her?"**_ _clapping Ron on the shoulder._

 _ **"Oh, sure, marry her, easy as that."**_ _Ron muttered morosely, his eyes not leaving Hermione._

 _Harry rose from his chair and began to pace the room._ _ **"Well, if you can't work up the bollocks to tell the love of your life you're mad for her, you're no best mate of mine. And you sure as hell are no Weasley."**_ _Ron's eyes finally snapped to his, and for a moment, Harry thought he had gone too far, but then the other boy's shoulders slumped._

 _ **"She doesn't love me back,"**_ _he murmured._ _ **"How could she, after what I did?"**_

 _ **"You're a bloody idiot. Someday...**_ _ **someday**_ _ **, if we ever get out of this, I'm going to show you just how miserable she was without you. I went to sleep cursing your name because losing you made her so sad. But that's beside the point. The point is that forgiveness works a lot stronger than you think."**_

 _ **"How can you be so sure?"**_

 _ **"It's because she likes you! Hell, loves you! We always said you were the cute one!"**_ _They both turned as one to watch Hermione in the bed, Harry nervously bouncing his leg. Finally, Harry heaved a sigh._ _ **"Fuck it, I can't deal with this."**_ _And out came the pack. Then came the lighter._

"This again?" James groaned back in the present.

"Hang it all, James!" Harry reprimanded his son.

 _Young Ron practically tipped over in his chair._ _ **"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"**_

 _ **"Having a bloody puff,"**_ _Harry spoke through the cigarette clenched in his teeth._ _ **"What's it look like?"**_

 _Ron ogled him._ _ **"Since when do**_ _ **you**_ _ **smoke?"**_

 _ **"Since Dudley and his mates peer-pressured me into doing a drag when I was thirteen."**_ _Ron still looked like Harry was an alien from outer space._ _ **"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ron, it's not like I'm an addict! It's rare... I only do it when I'm stressed!"**_

 _Ron's gaze hardened._ _ **"Oh, so you don't reach for a ciggy whenever... You-Know-Who chucks a Killing Curse in your direction, but watching my girl comatose in a bed does?"**_

 _Harry smirked at the choice of phrase and Ron gulped, knowing he knew._ _ **"Let me rephrase that: I only smoke when I'm stressed about you or her."**_ _This seemed to get Ron's attention, as he opened his mouth, but finding no words, closed it again._ _ **"I went through half a pack a day while you were gone. Which reminds me, I'm down to my last one."**_

 _ **"Then take it outside, why don't you? I don't want Hermione breathing in your foul air."**_

 _ **"Don't you mean, 'your girl'?"**_ _Harry wiggled his eyebrows._

 _ **"Oh, piss off, you sod!"**_

 _Harry practically cackled as he ambled from the room. Then, he turned back._ _ **"Seriously, though: the minute she wakes up, yell."**_ _He removed the ciggy from his teeth just long enough to blow Hermione a loving kiss, then closed the door behind him._

 _Ron turned back to Hermione in the bed, drinking in her face. He brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, his own pupils swimming with tears._

 _ **"Come back!"**_ _he choked._ _ **"Don't give up! It took me so long to find you... just wake up for me and I will**_ _ **never**_ _ **let you go again!"**_ _The last came out in a determined growl, and overcome, Ron kissed Hermione's forehead, then her lips._ _ **"I love you!"**_ _he whispered._

 _It was like one of those Muggle stories that his Dad insisted he and his siblings learn as a child. Hermione slowly stirred, purring sleepily, as she opened her eyes. It was as if his kiss had awakened her._

 _ **"Ron..."**_ _she sighed, her face breaking into a smile._

 _Ron choked back a sob and held her close, sobbing into her sweet-smelling hair. He felt Hermione's arms encircle his back, and then..._

 _Her lips moved down along his cheek, his jawline, as she planted him with feathery kisses._ _ **"It's all right, love... I'm here... ssssh..."**_

 _Ron sighed, elated at how she had actually called him 'love'. Harry was right after all!_ _ **"Godric, I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"**_

 _He felt Hermione smirk against him._ _ **"That makes two of us."**_ _He leaned back, a thousand apologies ready to spill from his lips, but she held up a finger to his mouth to silence him._ _ **"Sssh. We'll talk about it later. OK?"**_

 _Ron deflated, adoring how her voice, the soft curve of her gentle smile, could make him feel so at peace._ _ **"OK."**_ _They hugged for a long time, and Ron was just working up the nerve to just lean in and kiss her proper when Hermione suddenly squealed._

 _ **"Ooh, look! Roses!"**_ _She bounced on the bed a little, like a young schoolgirl._

 _ **"Huh? Where?"**_ _Ron frowned._

 _ **"Over there, in Fleur's flower box!"**_ _For indeed, against the backdrop of the rising sun, a bed of roses was poking through the soil, close to bursting into full bloom._ _ **"Roses are my favorite flower,"**_ _Hermione prattled on._ _ **"And I've always liked the name. If we..."**_ _she abruptly stopped._ _ **"If**_ _ **I**_ _ **ever have a baby, I'd want to name her Rose. If it's a girl, anyway."**_

 _Beautiful,_ _Ron gazed at her._ _Just like you._

 _ **"I'll give her to you."**_

 _He hadn't realized he'd said the last part out loud until Hermione gazed at him, almost in wonderment, her mouth hanging open. She flushed adorably pink, and turned her face away. But Ron could swear he saw her smile._

 _ **"I mean it."**_ _His mouth had a mind of its own, as he took her hand._ _ **"I'll give you a baby."**_ _(_ _So long as it's mine. Well, of course, it would be yours, you prat!_ _)_ _ **"I'll give you anything you want! I..."**_

 _A warm, firm pressure suddenly settled upon his lips, and with a jolt, Ron realized that Hermione had just kissed him. He moaned, melted, and kissed her back eagerly. At last, she drew away, giggling when his face tried to follow hers across the bed._

 _ **"Patience,"**_ _she trilled._ _ **"All good things in order, and to those who wait."**_ _She gave him an expectant look, and by that Ron knew that she expected a proposal and a wedding before they even began to discuss a baby. He made a mental note to start saving up immediately. Well, after that bloody tosser Voldemort went and died already._ _ **"Do you know what I want now?"**_

 _Ron brightened, even as his eyes darkened with lust and love as he growled,_ _ **"To snog you senseless?"**_

 _Hermione gasped, and then flushed. Leaning forward, she acquiesced as she kissed him deeply._ _ **"I meant after that,"**_ _she murmured against his lips._

 _ **"Anything. Name it, love, and it is done."**_

 _Hermione grinned._ _ **"A bubble bath."**_

 _Ron barked out a laugh, not expecting the answer._ _ **"Mum always drew me a bubble bath whenever..."**_ _she paused._ _ **"whenever I was hurt,"**_ _and the last came out in a whisper._

 _Ron's eyes widened in understanding, and he couldn't help but notice the nightdress riding high up Hermione's arm, so that he could make out the first letter of that cursed word, drawn in blood. Ron clenched his entire face, and then, determined, rose off the bed and threw back the covers._

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ _Hermione shrank away a little, even though she was clothed, then squealed in delighted surprise as Ron swept her off her feet, picked her up grandly from the bed, and carried her to the bathroom. He had memorized the layout in coming to stay with Bill and Fleur over the winter. Drawing warm water, he gallantly set Hermione down, and turned away, out of respect for her innocence._

 _ **"You can turn around, Ronald,"**_ _Hermione's voice was sweet at his back._ _ **"I don't care if you see me."**_

 _ **"No,"**_ _Ron shook his head._ _ **"No, I will not. Not until we're man and wife."**_

 _Wife_ _. The word washed over Hermione as if she was already in the tub, and she had to fight the urge to giggle. She slowly began to undress. As this was Ron's memory, the present-day audience could only see his perspective, resolutely facing the wall._

 _ **"You finished?"**_

 _ **"Just a minute,"**_ _she called sweetly. Then:_ _ **"OK."**_

 _Ron did an about-face to find Hermione already lounging in the tub. Going through the cabinets and finding no bubble mixture, Ron simply waved his wand._ _ **"Bubbilo."**_ _A stream of bubbles began to appear and cover the tub. Hermione giggled, trying to catch some in her hands and blowing on them. Seeing her this way, safe and content, made Ron happy. He'd have to hold on to moments like this, for he was sure that it would be a long road for his love on the way to healing. Ron knelt by the tub, taking Hermione's hand. Suddenly inspired, he waved his wand again._ _ **"Rosa hibiscus."**_

 _Rose flower petals floated down from above, coming to rest on the water and amidst the bubbles. Hermione beamed in delight._

 _ **"My three favorite things,"**_ _she sighed._ _ **"Bubble baths... roses..."**_ _she glanced at him shyly._ _ **"You."**_

 _ **"What's this I hear about bubble baths and roses?"**_ _Harry chuckled as he suddenly cracked open the door._

 _ **"Oi! Get out of here, will you? We're having a moment!"**_ _Ron snapped._

 _ **"Ronald!"**_

 _Harry's face alighted when he saw his surrogate sister._ _ **"Hermione! You're awake!"**_ _Sauntering over, he gave her the best hug he could manage without getting an eyeful of Hermione naked._ _ **"You were amazing... I'm so glad you're safe..."**_ _he murmured._

 _ **"You have no idea..."**_ _Ron muttered, but then, remembering that he was still annoyed with Harry, gave his best mate a pointed look. Hermione smiled apologetically._

 _ **"Harry, can you please... give us a few minutes?"**_ _Her sweet voice had never made him refuse her. Harry looked from one to the other, understanding dawning._

 _ **"Oh, I see..."**_ _And he grinned so wide, his face nearly broke._ _ **"You want some alone time... shall I add some scented candles?"**_

 _ **"Go,"**_ _Ron said shortly, even as Hermione laughed. Harry paused at the door, his eyes warm and silently telling the couple that they had his blessing._

 _ **"I love you,"**_ _he mouthed to his best friends and closed the door behind him._

 _Hermione slunk deeper into the tub._ _ **"Thank Merlin! I was so afraid he might be angry with us."**_

 _ **"Harry? Angry? He'd always support us, love."**_

 _ **"Hmm. Maybe not on that future day when I'm expecting a little bundle of joy,"**_ _Hermione murmured dryly._ _ **"He'll likely hex your bollocks off to defend my honor."**_

 _Ron just shrugged._ _ **"Mutually assured destruction,"**_ _he dismissed._ _ **"He better bloody know I'll be tempted to do the same thing in regards to my sister."**_

 _Hermione smirked, then sighed._ _ **"Do you want to do anything else?"**_

 _ **"No. Too tired."**_ _Just as it looked like Hermione was about to doze off in the tub, he thought better of it._ _ **"Wait, yes. Tell me a story."**_

 _ **"A story?"**_ _she laughed._ _ **"What about?"**_

 _ **"About your childhood."**_

 _She gave him an amused look._ _ **"You already know all about my childhood."**_

 _ **"Before Hogwarts, then. About your parents. Tell me the happiest thing you can remember."**_ _It was strategy on his part, to keep her from dwelling too much on her torture, and he also knew she missed her parents desperately._

 _Hermione got a wistful look on her expression._ _ **"When I was little... my fourth birthday... Mum and Daddy got me a giant stuffed teddy bear. A panda."**_

 _ **"A what-a?"**_ _Ron frowned._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes._ _ **"It's a Muggle bear. They're from China. Anyway... it used to be bigger than me. But now... I still cuddle with it whenever I'm home."**_ _She blushed pink._

 _Ron thought for a moment, tracing his finger lazily in the water._ _ **"Well... maybe... when we have a baby... we can give that pansy -"**_

 _ **"Panda."**_

 _ **"Panda... to our daughter."**_

Back in the present, Lily sighed romantically as Rose squealed. "I still have it!"

"Yeah... ratty old thing," Hugo grumbled.

"Bull, Hugo, you slept with it until you were six."

"Piss off."

"Quiet, you lot!" George hissed. "I think my memory's coming up!"

In time alongside the younger versions of themselves, Ron and Hermione shared a tender kiss.

"I love you," Hermione murmured.

"I know. I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4: You've Got Cake on Your Nose

**Chapter 4: You've Got Cake on Your Nose**

George's memory revealed a beautiful marquee sheathed in snow at Christmastime. _At the head of a large table and laughing guests, Hermione was in her wedding dress, Ron beside her in a tuxedo that clashed horribly with his hair. Their hands joined, the happy couple moved the knife out together to cut the cake, first one slice, then another. Gently, husband and wife took turns feeding each other a piece. But when it was Ron's turn, he smushed his piece up Hermione's nose._

 _ **"You've got cake on your nose by the way. Did you know?"**_

 _Hermione could only gape at him in shock as their guests roared with laughter at the inside joke. Then, smirking, she grabbed a fistful of cake, and proceeded to advance on her husband._

 _ **"No... no... No!"**_ _Ron took off running through the snow, but it didn't matter. Hermione's piece of cake lobbed right into the back of his head._

 _ **"You complete arse, Ronald Weasley!"**_ _Hermione tackled him, and the pair rolled around in the snow, laughing, finally coming to a halt with Hermione on top. Beaming, she bent down and captured her lips with his._

"Awwww..." everyone in the present sighed.

"QUIET!" James suddenly bellowed. Everyone jumped, a few people turned around to stare at the boy in disbelief, who promptly blushed beet red and sank lower in his seat.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party Breaks Up

**Chapter 5: The Party Breaks Up**

The party had long since sputtered to a standstill; most of the parents had already Flooed or Apparated for home, sleepy kids in tow. Finding Hugo passed out on a garden bench, Harry chuckled in amusement, and picked him up. Spying the sight as her brother-in-law sauntered over, Hermione smiled.

"Hughie..." she murmured lovingly, taking her sleeping son gingerly from Harry. "Ooh, you're mighty big to be held..." Yet she still held him as though the Healer had just placed him in her arms, all those years ago. Hermione accepted Harry's peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, baby sister. It was a wonderful party!"

"The best ever!" they heard George as he swayed over to the Portkey where Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne were waiting.

Hermione laughed. "You planned it!"

"But you made it special..." Harry smiled. She beamed back at him. Ron now sidled over, Rose leaning into his side and barely able to stand up. Harry eyed his niece with amusement. "She's not drunk, I hope?"

"No, just half-asleep. What kind of a godfather are you?"

"The best," Harry shrugged. Ron failed to hide his own mirth behind a fake scowl.

"Don't let it go to your head, prat. You're the one who smoked a whole pack the night she was born."

"Only because I was out of my mind worrying for my best girl here," and Harry winked at Hermione. She beamed at him affectionately.

"Don't let my sister hear you say that..." Ron smirked.

"Your sister knows it's true and doesn't give a shit." Harry clasped Ron's arm and the best mates bro-hugged. "Drive home safe. I love you all!"

"Night, Harry," Hermione smiled. And the couple trudged with their children to the old blue Ford Anglia. It looked better than it had in its wild Forbidden Forest years, but still had seen better days. It ran well enough, though, as Ron fired it up and lifted off into the sky, glancing in the rear view mirror at his children leaning on each other as they slept.

Ron and his wife passed much of the flight in silence. Ron mostly kept his eyes on the... clouds, not acknowledging how Hermione would occasionally glance in his direction, encouraging him to open up. But there seemed to be no animosity behind the tableau, or from Hermione's end, worry. He would come to her.

At last, Ron spoke. "You really were miserable without me, weren't you?"

Hermione turned her head, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "I've never been more depressed in all my life," making sure he heard the truth behind every single word.

"Not even your post-partum after Hugo was born?"

"That was tea and cakes compared to those weeks in the tent. It was hell on earth, Ron. Harry and I sometimes went days without speaking to each other."

Ron gave a jerk of his head in a nod. "I know. He said as much once."

Hermione barely registered it, her voice growing quiet. "I never realized he almost starved himself to death just to keep me alive."

"I remember him saying he was just doing his job, protecting his family." Ron glanced at her, looking thoroughly ashamed. "I'm sorry," he sighed in a whisper.

"And what do you think I'm going to say?" she prodded gently. He didn't answer, so she did it for him. "I forgive you. I said as much the night we learned I was carrying Rose, remember?"

Ron nodded. Then another question was forced from his lips. "Was that the only time you were happy? When I was away? You and Harry dancing."

Hermione shrugged, picking at some lint on her dress. "Just about. Harry tried damn near everything to cheer me up."

Slowly, Ron took her hand. "You know... I think I understand."

"Huh?"

"How much he loves you. But it's a different, special kind of love all your own. Rest of the family thought you were mental to make him godfather for Rose _and_ for Hugo. Ginny stuck up for us. I did, too."

Hermione gazed with crippling love at her babies in the backseat. "If anything ever happens to us, I know Harry would do pretty much anything to look after them."

Ron sighed. They had trusted Harry with their lives; it seemed only fair to trust him with two of their greatest loves. "Yeah, I know." He took his wife's hand and kissed it. "One of these days, I'm going to have to thank him for taking care of you."

Hermione slowly rubbed her thumb over his fingers, pressing light kisses to his knuckles. She beamed at him. "I love you," she murmured.

He smiled. "I know."


End file.
